criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Diatchenko
|birthplace = San Francisco, California |family = Nikolai Diatchenko |yearsactive = 1997-present }} Dimitri Diatchenko is an American actor and voice actor. Biography Diatchenko was born on April 11, 1968, in San Francisco, California. Growing up, Diatchenko attended multiple schools to help better his acting and classical guitar talents, such as Newton High School, Stetson University, and Florida State University. Once he acquired a Master's Degree from Florida State, Diatchenko moved to Los Angeles to further pursue his acting career. He earned his first on-screen role in 1997, when he was cast as Richter in the short film Goiterboy. He earned his first voice-over role in 2001, when he was cast as an elder beaver in the hit cartoon series The Wild Thornberrys. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and video games such as The Last of Us, Murder in the First, Tomb Raider, Sons of Anarchy, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Family Guy, Perception, Shark, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Diatchenko portrayed Lyov Lysowsky, a rogue Russian mobster responsible for several "mutilation kidnappings", in the Season Two episode "Honor Among Thieves". Filmography *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) - Unknown Characters (voice) *Murder in the First (2016) - Janko Kolar *Deus Ex: Mankind Divided (2016) - Additional Voices (voice) *Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street (2016) - Green Beret *They're Watching (2016) - Vladimir Filat *XCom 2 (2016) - US Soldier (voice) *Rise of the Tomb Raider (2015) - Additional Voices (voice) *Fallout 4 (2015) - Vadim Bobrov (voice) *Battlefield Hardline (2015) - Additional Voices (voice) *Level Up VG Archive (2015) - Markov (voice, uncredited) *Evolve (2015) - Markov (voice) *Call of Duty: Heroes (2014) - Yuri (voice) *2 Broke Girls (2014) - Yuri *Bones (2014) - Dimitri Romanov *Clubhouse (2013) - Misha *Company of Heroes 2 (2013) - Unknown Characters (voice) *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices (voice, credited as Dimitri Diatchencko) *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Unknown Character (voice) *Tomb Raider (2013) - Solarii (voice) *Company of Heroes (2013) - Ivan Puzharski *Project: SERA (2013) - Zakir *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *Perception (2012) - Alexi Topaloff *Chernobyl Diaries (2012) - Uri *Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) - Russian Bodark/Additional Voices (voice) *How I Met Your Mother (2012) - Arvydas *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Serbian Soldier (voice) *Sons of Anarchy (2011) - Head Russian (2 episodes) *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Spetsnaz Operative/Additional Voices (voice) *General Hospital (2010) - Babak (3 episodes, uncredited) *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Sandman (voice) *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Unknown Characters (voice) *Singularity (2010) - Additional Voices (voice) *Iron Man 2 (2010) - General Valentin Shatalov/Roxxon Soldiers/Additional Voices (voice) *Burning Palms (2010) - Bob *Rogue Warrior (2009) - Russian Soldier/SEAL Captain (voice) *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Serbian Soldiers (voice) *Family Guy (2009) - Unknown Characters (voice) *Wolfenstein (2009) - Golden Dawn Agent/Wehrmacht Officer/Black Market Agent (voice) *CSI: Miami (2009) - Andrei *Resistance: Retribution (2009) - Cloven Leader/Cloven 2 (voice) *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 - Uprising (2009) - Commander Oleg Vodnik *Without a Trace (2008) - Yuri Ovsenko *Aion (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Call of Duty: World at War (2008) - Commissar Markhov (voice) *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Commander Oleg Vodnik *My Own Worst Enemy (2008) - Gold Teeth *Fracture (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Get Smart (2008) - Russian Underling *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) - Russian Suit *Iron Man (2008) - Boris Bullski/Titanium Man/Russian Soldier (voice) *The Riches (2008) - Russian #2 *Remarkable Power (2008) - Ivan *Burn Notice (2007) - Boris *Shark (2007) - Gavin Lundy *Criminal Minds - "Honor Among Thieves" (2007) TV episode - Lyov Lysowsky *The Longest Yard Sale (2007) - Grammy *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (2006) - Paramilitary Leader (voice) *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006) - Unknown Characters (voice) *Miriam (2006) - Alexi *The Genius Club (2006) - Jesse the Mechanic *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2006) - Attendant 1/Waiter (2 episodes) *The Secret Under the Rose (2006) - Claudius *Love Made Easy (2006) - Poker Player *Quake 4 (2005) - Sledge (voice) *From Russia with Love (2005) - Additional Voices (voice) *Wanted (2005) - Darsikska (credited as Demetri Diatchenko) *Medal of Honor: European Assault (2005) - Additional Voices (voice) *Alias (2004) - Vilmos *Norman J. Lloyd (2001) - Norman J. Lloyd *18 Wheels of Justice (2000-2001) - Sergei Zukaross/Alexei (2 episodes, credited as Dimitri Ditchenko) *The Wild Thornberrys (2001) - Elder Beaver (voice) *V.I.P. (2000) - Unknown Character *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1999) - Anton Marisovich *Walker, Texas Ranger (1999) - Robert Jackson *The Settlement (1999) - Unknown Character *Timecop (1998) - Sergeant *Soldier of Fortune, Inc. (1998) - Trigorin *Diagnosis Murder (1997) - Curt *Total Security (1997) - Bodyguard *G.I. Jane (1997) - Trainee *Goiterboy (1997) - Richter 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors